


Beautiful Aguish, I'll Drink Down Your Tears and Devour You Whole

by ebonpen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Dark James "Bucky" Barnes, Dark James Barnes, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Explicit Sex, Obsessed James Barnes, One-Sided James Barnes/Sam Wilson, POV Second Person, Pretty Sam Wilson, Stalking-tagged just in case, Steve's fate is entirely up to your imagination, The Winter Soldier is James, Winter Falcon, Winter Soldier Mentality, You are James "Bucky" Barnes, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonpen/pseuds/ebonpen
Summary: Winter cannot be forgotten, it is engraved deeply into your heart. When they rebuilt you they instilled that frigid truth into your veins and no amount of warmth, even if it comes from the man your heart longs for, can thaw the ice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: winterfalcon





	Beautiful Aguish, I'll Drink Down Your Tears and Devour You Whole

**Author's Note:**

> As it goes I claim no ownership of the characters within this work, nor the universe in which they live.
> 
> I will take responsibility for the pain they are in and the darkness that chases them. 
> 
> Please enjoy and I thank you for indulging in this wretched creature's work.

You can't stand it, the sight in front of you. Your gut rolls with nausea with how your blood boils. You've watched him for how long now? Ever since the first time when you laid violent hands on him. The moment you tore him from the sky. The moment he came back and delivered a blow that bruised your ego and made you stumble. And it made your heart leap with _want._

You watch through your carefully positioned scope, set up with a clear view through his window, how he smiles so easily, so beautifully. He laughs breathlessly and with warmth. Although you hear it through the earpiece from the receiver you had implanted in his home it sounds so clear and it washes over your skin raising goosebumps in its wake. But the longing you feel turns cold when another voice murmurs sweetness and rumbles with sultry promises.

You watch as hands that aren't yours - they are whole, strong and _real-_ glides over Sam's body, slowly stripping away the layers, exposing dark skin inch by torturous inch. You watch as to how easily he lets himself be drawn against a body built by architects of war just like yours. Only his was made for honor and protection and light. And yours...

The metal of your fist grinds as it clenches.

You feel yourself tremble with rage and- if you were honest -a little bit of shame. What right do you think you have over this unspoken claim? You had not reached him first. Touched him first. _Tasted_ him first. No...for once it was not you who was first to the prize of pleasure. That had always been in you, that sick little joy of being the first to dine on the flesh and leave the scraps for others.

Steve had never been a challenge to you then. You were always certain he would have never been. And then... Things _changed._

You watch from your place in the shadows, a second home to you, a mild comfort in its shield that covers your treacherous act. Yet right now there is no calm. There is no peace. Not as you watch as Steve's fucking pale hand slide across skin you had been wanting to run your tongue across the moment you knew you wanted to. The hand settles on the small of Sam's back and then slowly dips down and into the back of his loosened pants eager for his prize.

Sam tilts his head up, his body language playing coy but the pleasure that clouds his face tells otherwise.

You nearly break your cover. Everything in you wants to stop this. And as if time wants to torture you more, to punish you for the crime of your voyeurism, to draw out the agony of your heart as your soul is rendered apart, you watch helplessly as Sam lets himself be guided to become fully naked and pulled into the waiting lap of the man who had been your friend for nearly a century. The one who had fought tooth and nail to bring you back from the depths of hell. Who had been so desperate to save you from the monsters that took you from him.

And this is how you repay him? By hiding in the shadows, ogling his lover and hating him for every kiss he's able to lay across that willing skin?

Winter cannot be forgotten, it is engraved deeply into your heart. When they rebuilt you they instilled that frigid truth into your veins and no amount of warmth, even if it comes from the man your heart longs for, can thaw the ice.

You look away just as Steve takes him, but the sounds of their lovemaking still plays in your ear painting a picture behind your closed eyes. Those hungry sounds are like nails across your soul.

It takes all your will not to react in the way your body wants. To touch yourself at the thought of the man who's sweet cries make you shiver from desire. To spill the blood of the one coaxing them out of that willing body. It's been a long time since your body has wanted anything of its own and you'd be damned to deny it now.

Patience... From the blackest corners of your mind, a plan slowly comes together.

You take out the earpiece just as the voices reach a crescendo in their pleasure and you crush it between your metal fingertips.

*************************************************************************************************************

The mission had been a success but at such a terrible cost. Tragedy enveloped the world, a dark cloud of mourning suffocating the warmth of the sun.

It rained the day of the funeral. What a grand procession it was. Beautiful and full of quiet honor. Steve would have loved it. If he had been there still...

Soldiers and their leaders from nearly all nations stood at attention to salute the fallen Star of the western world. An odd peace seemed to have settled over. Born of disbelief and heartbreak. Although, no one was fool enough to believe that those that have yearned for a moment like this are not salivating at the mouth at the chance to make their move. But for now, they keep their own noses down and wait. You did.

You watch all this quietly. Your head lowered to shadow your eyes from everyone. You make a perfect picture of sorrow yourself. Yet in your mind, you play back how perfectly it all went. How like clockwork it all worked in your favor. There wasn't a body to be found, you made sure of that. Who would look deep beneath the ground in a chamber that had once imprisoned you? Frozen in time behind frosted glass. Like a sleeping prince. As far as anyone else knew those things no longer existed.

Your heart skips a beat in elation.

Your attention rises and you seek out your true quarry. He stands there in all his beauty, shining against the darkness, a beacon just waiting to be shadowed by you. Sam is in uniform, not the one that makes him into the Falcon but the other. The one the tells of a life before the Avengers had sunk their claws into him. A soldier who proudly served his country.

His gaze is forward, his back straight and he's standing so tall and strong with his arm raised in a respectful salute for the brightly decorated coffin that slowly passes him by.

Yet you see through this show of strength. Your conditioning demands it of you. You take your time to drink in the sight of him and then slowly pick apart the facade before you. There is a tremor of his hand. The clenching of his fist at his side and the tightening around his eyes. As the rain soaks his skin, his face, you know the tears that are gathering there too. So, so perfect.

It takes a while but sure enough, the grand affair is laid to rest like the empty casket they lower into the ground to symbolize the final resting place of their hero. It's after this you see Sam retreat. You wait for a beat, everything in you snarling to give chase right this instance but a few moments can be spared. Can't look too eager...

You track him down, a blood-drunk predator following the scent of wounded prey. Like you can smell the life that leaks from his heart. You had seen him stumble when he ran and it thrilled you that the chase had finally become so easy.

You catch up to him, he has retreated into the home they had shared along with their other fellows in arms. The sprawling mansion with its many rooms but it wasn't enough to keep you away.

He's hidden in the shadows of the den, a place he usually does not visit but he probably did not care where he went just so long he was away from the world outside. A place where it felt safe enough to lick his wounds with a trembling tongue.

He turns to look at you surprised at your presence. His hat clenched tight in his hands, crushed beyond its once prim and perfect form. You must have startled him because he lets it fall from his fingertips to the floor at his feet. His uniform is soaked from the rain that continues to drench the world beyond the walls. It clings to his body and you become highly aware of every curve that makes him. It's when you meet his eyes that your breath catches in your throat. 

His agony. His beautiful sweet agony.

It takes all of your careful control not to envelope him and bite down. This was the moment you have worked so hard for. 

You contort your face to mirror his savagely raw sorrow- _ever the good actor that you are_ -and you conjure the tears you need to fall down your cheeks. You wait...and wait...and...

Oh how sweetly he crumbles in front of you. His body sways as if he's going to fall and you are there in an instant enveloping him into your arms. You bring him tight against you as if you are trying to devour him there on the spot. You revel in the changes that your own past monsters manufactured of your body, elated how much bigger you are just so that you can completely wrap yourself around him.

The sound of his pain finally rips its way from his throat and he trembles against you as he sobs. He clutches at you desperately and you feel as if the universe has finally, _finally_ , slotted into place for you. You lower him gently to the floor, to his knees and then to yours and you hold him. If you have your chance there will never be any intention to let him go.

You are ready to consume him. Why not? Why shouldn't you?

You've earned this. You deserve this!

And his anguish has never looked so beautiful. His tears never tasted so sweet.

End.


End file.
